Brigada Mass Media Corporation
Brigada Mass Media Corporation is a newspaper company and medianetwork in the Philippines. It is the first-ever local Tri-media organization to have emerged from the SOCCSKSARGEN area as a national network with its array of Brigada News FM stations. The corporation maintains eleven newspaper editions in the philippines, two TV stations, health products and other assets. Its main Brigada Complex is located at NLSA Road, San Isidro, General Santos City, Philippines while its National Broadcast Center is located at the 5th floor, Jacinta Building II, EDSA, Guadalupe Nuevo, Makati City. History It all started with the publication of Brigada News Philippines, first named as "Tolindoy" a daily newspaper/tabloid on October 18, 2005 with a circulation in Gen. Santos City. It was founded by then Bombo Radyo General Santos regular anchor; independent news publisher; and now Brigada News Philippines President and Chief-Executive Officer Elmer Catulpos. Its main office is in General Santos, but the company also has offices in Davao and Cagayan de Oro, with its own edition each. It has a combined daily circulation of 21,000 copies sold, practically covering the entire Mindanao region. In April 2007, 2 years after the birth of Brigada News Philippines, Brigada Healthline Marketing was established as distributor of health products that the company advertised in its daily newspaper and block time radio programs.1 In October 2009, it expanded its media operations to radio by acquiring 89.5 from Baycomms Broadcasting Corporation and reformatting it to 89.5 Brigada News FM, the first-ever radio station in General Santos with an AM & FM format. After a short period of time from its inception, it already became the Over-All #2 radio station, both AM and FM stations combined in General Santos City and neighboring areas, according to the then latest AC Nielsen Survey. Subsequently, in early 2013, it obtained the Over-all #3 spot, according to the KBP-RRC Survey. In January 2012, it expanded its operations once more to television with Brigada News TV 46, Eye of Mindanao, acquiried from Asian Multimedia and Productions, which is the first-ever local television station which devotes 70-80% of its programs to local issues and concerns. Given its still very short stint in the television industry, it has already eaten up a big slice of the pie of viewership especially its news and public affairs programs in the prime time slots in the morning and afternoon. Since February 2013, Brigada News FM expanded to many cities and towns in the Philippines through its subsequent acquisition and 100% takeover of the stations owned by Baycomms Broadcasting Corporation.2 In June 27, 2014, Brigada News FM Mega Manila Broadcasting from National Offices in Makati City and surrounding areas. Then was in and completing the three broadcast centers of the network, Manila, Cebu and Gen. Santos.3 As of November 2016, BMMC has now 40 owned and operated stations in the country, larger than its-main all news competitor on FM Radyo5 News FM. Brigada News Philippines (newspaper) * Brigada News General Santos (Central Mindanao) * Brigada News Davao (Southern Mindanao) * Brigada News Cagayan de Oro (Northern Mindanao) * Brigada News National (Mega Manila) * Brigada News Cebu (Central Visayas) * Brigada News Iloilo (Western Visayas) * Brigada News Baguio (Northern Luzon) * Brigada News Dagupan (North Central Luzon) * Brigada News Palawan (Southern Tagalog) * Brigada News Legazpi (Bicol) * Brigada News Zamboanga (Western Mindanao) Brigada News FM stations Brigada News FM stations are collectively known as Brigada News FM Philippines. Notes: *Upcoming stations **Luzon Area flagship station ***Visayas Area flagship station ****Mindanao and National Network flagship station Brigada News FM Cebu City, Toledo, San Carlos, Zamboanga, Kidapawan, Bogo, Santiago, Cabanatuan, Legazpi, Naga, Ormoc, Bacolod, Dumaguete, Dipolog, Pagadian,Tacurong, Valencia, Surigao, and Trento, were not Baycomms-operated prior to acquisition. DYWF (Cebu) formerly owned by Vimcontu, DXMX (Davao) formerly owned by Real Radio Network, DWLH (Sorsogon) formerly owned by Hypersonic Broadcasting Center, DYMG (Bacolod) and DYKZ (Dumaguete) formerly owned by Westwing Broadcasting Corporation, and DWKY (Mega Manila) formerly owned by Mabuhay Broadcasting System. The rest are BMMC established and/or acquired from Baycomms. Brigada News TV Free TV Cable TV Healthline Products * Power Cells Herbal Capsule * Drivemax Herbal Dietary Supplement Capsule * Black Force Activated Charcoal * Guard-C 500 mg Capsule (Ascorbic Acid as Calcium Ascorbate) * Power Cells Liniment * NutriCleanse Herbal Capsule * Power Cell Soya Coffee * Fast Relax * CuraMed Herbal Dietary Supplement Capsule Other Assets * Dynamic Force Security Agency * The Rock Garden Resort * KaBrigada Foundation * Brigada Pharmacy References # Jump up^ Healthline # Jump up^ Brigada News FM Stations # Jump up^ 1 External links * Brigada Website *